


Infiltration

by Thedudewiththemood



Series: cerebral shenanigans. [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bodyswap, Brain Removal, Possession, brain swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedudewiththemood/pseuds/Thedudewiththemood
Summary: The best way to Infiltrate Beacon is to become one of the students. They'll never see it coming.





	Infiltration

Pyrrha had only met the new student Cinder for a few hours. Despite her menacing eyes and smug grin, Pyrrha trusted her completely. Cinder was leading her to a secret room in the academy hallways. "It's just around the corner. Won't be too long" Cinder said in a suspiciously sinister tone despite the fact that she was clearly not evil. Pyrrha had no reason to distrust her and she followed Cinder around the corner. In front of her stood a large metal door. "This way". Cinder said beckoning Pyrrha towards her. She pressed 4 buttons on the control pad, activating the door. as Cinder walked through the door, Pyrrha hesitated. "Are you sure we're allowed in here?" She asked. Cinder smiled. "if we weren't the door would have been locked." She replied as she made her way through the door. Pyrrha thought for a moment. "Cinder wouldn't have been able to open the door if it was locked" she pondered to herself. It didn't occur to Pyrrha that she could have stolen the password or hacked the door. 

Inside the door was a laboratory of sorts filled to the brim with experimental technology. Pyrrha looked in awe the machinery. "What is this place"? Pyrrha asked. "It's a secret laboratory I found yesterday. She answered still leading Pyrrha forward. She stopped right underneath two robotic arms suspended on the ceiling. She then turned to Pyrrha. "Could you take off your clothes for a moment?" She asked. Pyrrha was puzzled for a moment by the suddenness of the question. "Um.. Ok." She said as she began taking off her armor revealing her muscular body. Cinder smiled."That's quite a nice body you have there". Cinder stated. "I wish my body was as chiseled as yours". Cinder began undressing herself. "See. My body is weak compared to yours". Cinder continues. Pyrrha smiles. "Don't worry. I'm sure with hard work your body will be just like mine." Pyrrha comforted. Cinder grew a malicious grin and waltzed over to a lever on the wall. "Or, I could just take yours." She said as she pulled the lever down. 

The robotic arms came down from the ceiling and grabbed the tops of Pyrrha and Cinder's heads. "Hun? What's going on?!" Pyrrha said concerned. The arms began tugging on their heads, causing discomfort for both of them. It continued tugging until a loud "Pop" is heard. The arms detached the skullcaps of the girls, exposing their rubbery brains. Pyrrha shivered as a rush of cold air entered her open head. "Yes!" Cinder said excitedly rubbing her hands together. The arms then dropped the skull caps onto the floor before moving over their brains. "I have a bad feeling about this." Pyrrha thought to herself. Her feelings were soon justified as one of the arms lowered and firmly gripped her brain. "Wait! Don't touch that! That's my br..." Pyrrha's pleas were cut off by the the arm yanking her brain out of her open head. Pyrrha's eyes drifted in opposite directions and she slumped to the floor. Drool started to sliver out of her mouth. Cinders smile continues to grow as the arm moves over her own brain. "Guess it's my turn" Cinder thought to herself as the as, lowered and gripped her brain. The arm yanks out Cinder's brain and her body slumps to the floor in a similar position to Pyrrha's. 

Inside, Pyrrha's mind, she patiently waited for the arm to transport her to her new body. She couldn't see or hear anything and had nothing to do but wait and think to herself. Pyrrha meanwhile was very concerned. She lost all her senses and didn't know what was happening. The arm dropped Cinder's brain into Pyrrha's empty head. Cinder gained control of Pyrrha's body. Cinder's new eyes regained focus as she stood up and wiped the drool from her mouth. She looks down at her new developed body. "I think I'm going to enjoy this". She said to herself. She then looks and sees the second arm carrying Pyrrha's brain over to Cinder's body. "Uh oh. Can't have that" cinder says as she pulls the lever back up. The arm stops before it can get Pyrrha's brain to Cinder's body. Cinder once again smiled deviously. She then starts posing in her new body. "You really did a good job on this body Pyrrha. Don't worry. I'll take good care of it". 

  
10  
25  
50  
100  
  
Nested  
Threaded  
Flat  
  
Oldest First  
Newest First


End file.
